Online Fun: Glee On Facebook
by SHauthor
Summary: The adventures of Glee on Facebook, watch as David and Wes play pranks and the innocent dapper Blaine become...undapper and KLAINE XD
1. New Friends

I've always wanted to do a Glee on Face book story and now I can which I'm pretty excited about. 

Enjoy! And remember, review please! 

**Kurt Hummel **is now friends with **Blaine Anderson, David Thompson, Wesley Montgomery, Nick Duvai, and 20 others**

{**Blaine Anderson **and **23 **other people like this}

**Mercedes Jones **How many Warblers are there?

**Brittany S. Pierce **What are Warblers?

{**Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, **and **15 **others like this}

**Kurt Hummel **Brittany, honey, it's what my Glee Club is called

**Brittany S. Pierce **What's Glee Club?

{**Kurt Hummel **and **30 **others like this}

**Dalton Academy Warblers Page**

**Wes Montgomery **Kurt, you were very pitchy during practice

**Kurt Hummel **Seriously Wes, seriously?

{**Blaine Anderson **likes this}

**Blaine Anderson **His voice sounded fine Wes

**Wes Montgomery **You're blinded with your love for him Blaine

{**David Thompson, Nic Duvai, **and **22 **others like this}

**Blaine Anderson **SHUT UP WES

{**Kurt Hummel **likes this}

**Wes Montgomery **Of course he would like it…

**Blaine Anderson **Who the heck put whipped cream under my comforters?

**Kurt Hummel **–whispers- David and Wes

{**Blaine Anderson **like this}

**Wes Montgomery **What the heck Kurt?

**Blaine Anderson **I'm going to get you two

**David Thompson **Oh no, the oh so polite gentleman who never has done a single wrong in his life is going to get us. We should run. –Sarcastic-

{**Kurt Hummel **and **13 **other people like this}

**Kurt Hummel **Is he serious Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson **…

{**Kurt Hummel **likes this}

**Wes Montgomery **There's someone inside my dorm O.o

**David Thompson **I am freaking out man!

{**Kurt Hummel **likes this}

**Kurt Hummel **I wonder if it's a serial killer

{**Blaine Anderson **and **Mercedes Jones **like this}

**Wes Montgomery **Are you freaking serious Kurt? O.o

**Wes Montgomery **Blaine? Kurt? Mercedes?

**David Thompson **O.o

**David Thompson **It was nice knowing you buddy

**Wes Montgomery **You two David, you two

Well, I wonder what happened to David and Wes….I'm not sure if I should continue this, so please review and tell me what you think, if I get enough, I shall continue 


	2. You In Trouble Now

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and so, I shall keep on going 

Enjoy the read! 

**Wes Montgomery **I have no idea where I am…

**David Thompson **Neither do I man O.o

{**Blaine Anderson **and **4** other people like this}

**Wes Montgomery **It's so dark…

**Wes Montgomery **Blaine, where are we? I know this is your doing!

**Blaine Anderson **Are you seriously blaming me? Aren't I the innocent little Blaine you know and love? -bats eyes innocently-

{**Kurt Hummel **and **30 **other people like this}

**David Thompson **That is true Wes. This couldn't possibly be Blaine's plan.

**Wes Montgomery **Then it must be…

**David Thompson **Kurt…

**Wes Montgomery **Hummel…

**Kurt Hummel **Why am I always the one being blamed for these things? Isn't Blaine capable of doing whatever he did to you two?

{**Blaine Anderson **likes this}

**Kurt Hummel **to **Wes Montgomery **I think somebody has something to say to this somebody…

**Wes Montgomery **Fine, fine; I'm sorry Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel **And…?

**Wes Montgomery **–mumbles-

**Kurt Hummel **What?

**Wes Montgomery **Thank you….there! Happy Kurt?

{**Kurt Hummel **likes this}

**Kurt Hummel **For what?

**David Thompson **For getting us out of the freakishly large and dark closet.

{**Blaine Anderson **likes this}

**David Thompson **Being stuck in a dark closet for a whole night made me realize something

{**Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, **and **30 **other people like this}

**Wes Montgomery **Me too brother, me too

**Nick Duvai **And what might that be?

**David Thompson **Never mess with **Blaine Anderson.** He isn't the little dapper child we once thought he was…

**Wes Montgomery **He's turned evil…all because of…

**David Thompson Kurt **freaking **Hummel**

{**Blaine Anderson **likes this}

**Kurt Hummel **What the heck? I didn't do anything!

**David Thompson **–glares- You keep telling yourself that Hummel, you keep telling yourself that.

{**Wes Montgomery** and **Blaine Anderson **likes this}

**Kurt Hummel **-_- Serious David -_-

**Kurt Hummel **David?

**Kurt Hummel **Wes?

**Kurt Hummel **Anybody?

**Blaine Anderson **You in trouble now Kurt…

{**Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Jeff S. Sterling, **and **24 **others like this}

**Kurt Hummel **I hate you Anderson…

**Blaine Anderson **You know you love me

**Blaine Anderson **Kurt?

**Blaine Anderson **Kurt?

**Ethan Moore **You in trouble now Blaine ; )

{**Kurt Hummel, David Thompson, **and **15 **others like this}

**Mercedes Jones **I swear, if anybody hurts **Kurt Hummel**, I will cut you!

**Brittany S. Pierce **Don't hurt Kurtie. He has soft baby hands…

{**Blaine Anderson **likes this}

**Wes Montgomery **He would like this –mutters-

So, what do you guys think? Please review! I would love to hear from you! 


	3. Revenge

Hey guys, here is another set of the Glee adventures….haha

I seriously hope you enjoy though! 

**Kurt Hummel **I**'**m going to kill **Wes Montgomery **and **David Thompson** for ruining my new Armani jacket

**Mercedes Jones **THEY DID WHAT?

{**Kurt Hummel **and **34** other people like this}

**Kurt Hummel **They spilled a bunch of random liquids on it. It's disgusting!

**Wes Montgomery **Kurt, we needed revenge

**Kurt Hummel **FOR WHAT?

**David Thompson **For turning our little innocent dapper Blaine into what he is today.

**Blaine Anderson **Okay…guys…it wasn't Kurt's fault. I just really thought you guys deserved that and I've been waiting forever to do that to you.

**Wes Montgomery **….

**David Thompson **…..

**Wes Montgomery **He's going to kill us now isn't he?

{**Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, **and **15** other people like this}

**Mercedes Jones **Kurtie, would you like some help?

**Kurt Hummel **Definitely

**David Thompson **is scoping the premises with **Wes Montgomery **before they head on over to Warbler Practice

**Wes Montgomery **Maybe he won't do anything, it's been three days.

**David Thompson **True, true, but then again, we haven't seen him for three days

{**Blaine Anderson **and **24 **other people like this}

**Blaine Anderson **to** Kurt Hummel **Dude, where are you?

{**David Thompson, Mercedes Jones, **and **Wes Montgomery **like this}

**Kurt Hummel **You shall see soon my dear Blaine

**David Thompson** You better hurry up Kurt, Blaine is freaking out

**Kurt Hummel **Are you sure you want me to hurry up David?

{**Mercedes Jones** like this}

**Wes Montgomery **No, no! You take all the time you need Kurt!

**Kurt Hummel **I thought so…

{**Mercedes Jones, Brittany S. Pierce, **and **66** other people like this}

So, what do you guys think? Please review! They make Kurt and Blaine happy! : )


	4. Warning: Don't Mess With Kurtie

So…sorry I couldn't update yesterday, but I had to work on my other story and I was completely dumbstruck with it…

Well, here's your update! Enjoy and please review! Review! Review! Ok…I'm done now…

~I so do not own Glee~

**Wes Montgomery **to **Kurt Hummel** Dude, when are you coming back? We really need our countertenor during practice you know.

**Kurt Hummel ***sniffle* I can't. You hurt my feelings

**Mercedes Jones **Oh heck no! What did you do to my poor Kurtie?

{**Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, **and **30** other people like this}

**Blaine Anderson **Remember the Armani coat? Well, once Kurt went back and he was still moping about it a bit, Wes blew up at him.

**Wes Montgomery **Well, he did put us through weeks of paranoia

**Blaine Anderson **You still hurt his feelings Wes and it's not cool. I mean, do you know how many times he's been teased, pushed, bullied, etc.? No, you don't. And then you just added another big problem. That is not cool man, not cool. I mean, we get that you're power hungry during rehearsals, but you went too far this time dude, you went too far.

{**Kurt Hummel **and **Mercedes Jones **like this}

**Wes Montgomery ***sigh* Fine, I'm sorry Kurt. Can you forgive me?

**Kurt Hummel **No, but you guys need me to win, so I shall come to practice. But I'll ignore you.

**Wes Montgomery **That's all I ask for *smiles*

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

**Kurt Hummel **to **Wes Montgomery **You just earned my forgiveness

{**Wes Montgomery **likes this}

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

**Blaine Anderson **is now in a relationship with **Kurt Hummel**

{**Kurt Hummel **and **69 **other people like this}

**Kurt Hummel **Thank you **Wes Montgomery **: )

**Wes Montgomery **No problem man

**Mercedes Jones **Aww, nice job Kurtie! Blaine you better not hurt my best friend!

{**Kurt Hummel **likes this}

**Blaine Anderson **Yes ma'am

**Brittany S. Pierce **Blaine, just so you know, Kurtie has very nice and soft baby hands. And good job Kurt, you finally found a dolphin!

{**Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Anderson **likes this}

**Kurt Hummel **Thanks honey : ) And of course Blaine, you just had to like it ; )

**Blaine Anderson **….dolphin?

**Kurt Hummel **Don't ask Blaine, don't ask

{**Blaine Anderson **and **56 **other people like this}

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

**Mercedes Jones **to **Blaine Anderson **Blaine, all the girls are sorry for taking Kurt away from you for the weekend, but we need our annual girl's night

**Blaine Anderson **As long as you don't hurt him, I'll be fine with it

**Mercedes Jones ***laughs* Well…right now…Kurt's in the bathroom so I can type this.

**Mercedes Jones **This is from all of us…if you ever hurt Kurt, we will hunt you down and you will never see the light of day again? Alright? **Post Deleted**

**Blaine Anderson **O.o Yes ma'am

**David Thompson **And this is from Wes and I, if Kurt ever hurts Blaine….oh wait, Kurt couldn't possibly do that…Blaine, if you ever hurt our countertenor, we will come after you. **Post Deleted**

**David Thompson **Oh, and I hope Kurt's having fun! : )

**Blaine Anderson **Why is everybody going against me?

**Kurt Hummel **Against you in what darling and why are you talking to yourself?

**David Thompson** Oh nothing, he's just being random, right Blaine?

**Mercedes Jones** Right Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson ***gulps* Yes ma'am

**Kurt Hummel **?

**Kurt Hummel **Whatever, I'll just get it out of Blaine when I get back to Dalton. Night love!

**Blaine Anderson **Night darling!

**Mercedes Jones **Good night Blaine -.-

**David Thompson **Good night Blaine -.-

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

**Blaine Anderson **Too scared to fall asleep now

{**Mercedes Jones, David Thompson, **and **Wes Montgomery **like this}

**Kurt Hummel **Don't worry honey, I'll be back tomorrow. Just close your eyes and fall asleep and don't think about the possibilities that monsters are under your bed.

**Blaine Anderson** It's not the monsters that I'm worried about love

**Kurt Hummel **Aww, then what is it?

**Blaine Anderson **I'll tell you when you get back

**Kurt Hummel **All right, sweet dreams Blainey

**Blaine Anderson **You too sweetie, you too

{**Kurt Hummel **likes this}

So, what do you guys think so far? Please review! They make me absolutely happy and plus they also make Blaine and Kurt happy…not really…but still, they do in my dreams people, they do in my dreams : )


	5. GoodBad News

And I'm back! Yay! 

-Awkward Silence-

I seriously didn't meant to leave you all hanging, really, don't hurt me. It's just that I recently moved to a new school and they give us a lot of homework….so….I'm so sorry! But, all that matters is that I'm back…? Right?...

I still do not own Glee 

**Kurt Hummel: **Mercedes, David, Wes, why did you threaten Blaine?

**Mercedes Jones: **What are you talking about? We didn't do anything.

**David Thompson: **Yeah, psch….we didn't do anything.

**Kurt Hummel: **He just told me you did.

**Blaine Anderson:** WHAT? I didn't say anything!

**Kurt Hummel: **You said it in your sleep honey

(**Mercedes Jones **and **David Thompson **likes this)

**David Thompson: **You talk in your sleep?

**Blaine Anderson:** SHUT IT….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kurt Hummel: **Well, I've told Blaine already so I guess it's time….

I'M GOING BACK TO MCKINLEY HIGH!

**David Thompson: **WHAT?

**Wes Montgomery: **NO! THE WORLD'S GOING TO END!

(**David Thompson, Blaine Anderson, **and **23** other people like this)

**Blaine Anderson: **Thank you for telling me first sweetie, I hope you're happy : )

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this)

**David Thompson: **Shut it Blaine….we're going to lose one of our best singers…..Warblers, please, a moment of silence.

(**Wes Montgomery, Blaine Anderson, **and **30 **other people like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **Harsh much….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So, whatcha guys think? I know it's not that good, give me a break, it's been a while since I've done this. But review please to tell me what you think, even if it's a negative comment, it'll make Blaine and Kurt happy 


End file.
